The Plan
by angelrider93
Summary: ONESHOT The long awaited Prequel to 'A False Glamour' this explains how Draco, Hermione, Harry and Ron all came up with the plan for the Valentines breakfast. DMHG


**Here is the much awaited and requested Prequel to 'A False Glamour', where Draco, Hermione, Harry and Ron come up with the plan that they reveal at breakfast on Valentines day. This will explain to everyone why what happened in 'A False Glamour' happened. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter nor any of its characters.

**

* * *

The Plan**

"That's it, I'm sick of hiding this relationship, I want to tell the school now" Draco Malfoy stated as he stormed into the Head common room. Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley all stared up at him in shock,

"What's got your boxers in a twist?" Hermione asked her boyfriend of five months as she watched him pace the room,

"In the five minutes that it took me to walk from the Great Hall to here, I was propositioned by Lavender Brown, Pavarti Patil and for the fifth time today Pansy Parkinson" Draco responded as he flopped onto the couch next to his girlfriend. Hermione stifled her laugh at the defeated expression on his handsome face,

"Malfoy, once upon a time you would have been crowing from the astronomy tower about how many girls want to jump you" Harry pointed out,

"Don't start on me Potter, now it just annoys the shit out of me"

"Malfoy, you have to admit that hearing you, the 'Slytherin sex god' complaining about being propositioned sounds rather strange" Ron added,

"Ugh, don't remind me about that stupid title, I regret ever letting that thing get started. Last week I had Millicent Bulstrode of all people proposition me" Draco said with a disgusted look. Harry and Ron both burst into laughter, while Hermione placed her hand on Draco's thigh and smiled at him gently,

"Yeah, Yeah laugh it up Potter, but I should warn you that Bulstrode has a list of all the guys who she wants to sleep with in the school and both you and Weasley are on it" Draco remarked with a smirk. This tidbit of information sobered Harry and Ron up quickly and they both stared at Draco with horror,

"Please tell me that you are joking" Ron demanded,

"Nope, I saw her writing it and I teased her about having you two on it, told her that even Gryffindor's had better taste"

"Well thanks, I think" Ron mumbled, still looking a bit green around the gills.

"What did you mean earlier when you said that you regret letting the sex god title get started?" Harry asked, wanting to change the subject. Draco scowled, he hadn't meant to let that slip, sure he, Harry and Ron were no longer enemies, but they weren't exactly friends either,

"Lets just say that the notches on by bedpost barely get past the number one" Draco answered with a meaningful look at Hermione, who blushed. Harry's eyes widened as the implication of what Draco was saying sank in,

"You mean you're not a sex god? Its all false? Oh I can't believe this, this is classic" Harry hooted, Ron finally getting what was being said joined in,

"Oh honestly, would you two cut it out" Hermione cut in, then she turned to Draco, "What did you mean when you said that you're sick of hiding?"

"Exactly what I said Mia, I want to let everyone know that I'm off the market and that you are my girlfriend" Draco replied, placing his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into a one armed hug,

"You realize that if we do this that everyone will know that you're not the bad ass Slytherin Prince that everyone thinks you are" Hermione stated,

"I know, but I'm sick of hiding, not just our relationship, but who I really am as well, its hard keeping up an act all the time, especially when part of that act is insulting you"

"You don't seem to have a hard time insulting us though" Harry put in,

"Yeah but that's fun! Its different when it comes to Mia, its hard and sometimes hurts, especially when I have to call her mudblood, and all to keep up appearances, I'm tired of it. I want to be able to give her a kiss in the hall if I feel like it, instead of having to wait until we are here or drag her into a closet or abandoned classroom. I want to be able to let everyone know that she's mine" Draco answered honestly,

"Mione, don't take this the wrong way, but, if Malfoy does do this, he is going to cop a lot of flak about you being his girlfriend, not just because you are a muggleborn, or the fact that you're a Gryffindor either" Ron said gently, Harry catching on to what Ron was saying, also looked at Hermione gently,

"Ron's right Mione, you will also be the centre of all the insults that are sure to come your way" Draco's eyes narrowed,

"What exactly are the two of you saying? That because she's not stunningly gorgeous in the traditional sense that everyone is going to wonder why I'm with her?"

"To put it bluntly, yeah" Harry nodded,

"Why you! And you two call yourselves her best friends, I ought to beat the shit out of you for that" Draco snarled,

"Draco its ok, I know what they are getting at, and I agree with them" Draco stared at her in shock, and noticed the look that passed between the three of them,

"Alright I'm missing something here, what's going on that I don't know about?"

"Draco, I don't normally look like this" Hermione explained, indicating her too skinny frame, bushy brown hair and slightly pudgy face,

"Mia, I don't care what you look like, you were the one who taught me that beauty is only skin deep remember"

"I know"

"Then what are you getting at?"

"When I got my first Hogwarts letter, I wrote to Professor Dumbledore and asked him to perform a glamour charm on me to change the way I looked. The day before the train left he came to my house and performed the charm on me. He taught me how to use it and gave me written permission to perform it on the morning of the first day of school before I leave for the train and also to perform the counter charm once I get home for the summer holidays. He also cleared it with the ministry for me after explaining the circumstances to them"

"You mean, that I have never seen your true self?" Draco asked aghast. Hermione nodded,

"Why would you do that?"

"When you see me without the charm you will understand"

"And when will I see you without the charm? Are you going to show me what you look like?"

"I will, but not yet, I have an idea how we can let it all come out at once" Draco looked disappointed for a moment before he nodded at her,

"Ok, what's your idea?"

"Tomorrow is Valentines day"

"Yeah we know that"

"Well, tomorrow morning at breakfast, you pick a fight with Harry, Ron and I, bring into the fact that because of the way I look its no wonder that nobody would want to go out with me"

"But, that would be pretty hypocritical of me, since I'm the one dating you" Draco protested,

"I know, but just hear me out"

"Ok"

"Right, well, after the mail has arrived, pick a fight, and be really nasty, use all the insults you can towards Harry, Ron and I. A fight like what we used to do before we started dating" Draco paled at that,

"Mia, I don't think I can do that. Its hard enough on me picking the shallow fights that we have now. I hate it when I have to call you 'mudblood'"

"I know, but it doesn't hurt me anymore because I know that you don't mean it" Draco sighed,

"Alright, I'll try. This had better be worth it"

"It will, I'll fight back of course, Harry and Ron will just have to look smug and stay out of it, backing away like the rest of the Gryffindors will when it appears that I am about to lose my temper" Draco gulped, he had been on the receiving end of her temper before, it was painful,

"You're not going to hit me again are you?"

"No, I'll just respond with laughter, and the information regarding my glamour charm. All you have to do after that is play along. After I have taken off the charm, somehow ask me why I would wear one, then after I explain it to you, we can just be ourselves, thus revealing our relationship to the school, as well as showing the whole of Hogwarts what I really look like"

"It's a good plan Mione, but if the fight reaches the levels that you are talking about, then the teachers will interfere" Harry pointed out,

"I'll talk to Dumbledore and explain the situation to him, he will keep the other professors from stopping the fight" Harry nodded,

"Are you going to give Malfoy a hint of what he is in for when the charm comes off?" Ron asked, Hermione shook her head,

"No, it will be easier for all of us if he doesn't have a clue"

"That's not fair, Potter and Weasley know what you look like right?"

"Yes, so does Ginny, but with her tendency to gossip, I can't let her know about the plan, so her reactions will add to the atmosphere, making it look like we really are about to kill each other"

"No physical violence right?" Draco clarified

"I'm not going to hit you Draco" Hermione assured him,

"Alright, but after all this I have plans for us for Valentines. So once this is all over we leave the Great Hall and go enjoy the rest of our Valentines Day, Deal?"

"Deal" Hermione agreed.

For the rest of the afternoon the four of them continued making plans. This years Valentines day would prove to be interesting indeed.

* * *

Please read and Review, but be gentle, i had a hard time coming up with the plot for this, hence why it took so long! 


End file.
